Aquellos Pensamientos y Visiones
by Mayumi Takedo
Summary: Dos chicas deciden conocer mas que centros comerciales y en su "recorrido" se encuentran con esta peculiar Pension. En donde conoceran a sus integrantes y se enamoraran de dos en especial. Lenalo y dejen reviews con su opinion, por fis ToT


Aquellos Pensamientos y Visiones  
  
**Notas Iniciales**  
  
Mayumi: Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, que es mi primer.  
  
Ho: aburres, sabes? empieza de una vez   
  
Ma: como es eso de que "aburro"? ni siquieras sabes que planeo escribir!!  
  
Ha: como no saberlo -sarcasmo - si estamos en el!  
  
Ma: Ha...Hao Kun??? eres tu en realidad??? *-*   
  
L.: y a esta que le dio?   
  
Y: jijiji, creo que gusta de Hao.  
  
Ho: noooooo - sarcasmo - mira que si lo detesta - apuntando a Mayumi "aferrada" al brazo de Hao - ¬¬...  
  
Y: a pues... oye, Mayumi!  
  
Ma: si?   
  
Y: ten cuidado con mi herma -- interrumpido por cierto golpazo de su hermano -   
  
Ha: callate! me gusta tener fans, no me las quites.  
  
Y: @_@   
  
A: quieren empezar de una maldita vez???  
  
Y: Annita, cuando llegaste - recuperandose magicamente -   
  
A: o estabas muy atontado o no se yo, pero estuve al lado tuyo todo este rato!   
  
Y: uhh..ya veo  
  
Ma: Aunque Anna tiene razon - dejando el brazo de Hao en paz - es hora de empezar, pero antes el disclaimer, miren que no quiero tener problemas legales.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King NO (ojo con la palabra no) me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Ma: lamentablemente no me pertenecen...porque si lo hicieran...uhhh...- mapiensen!! XDD - cosas pasarian...  
  
Todos los demas: ¿¿¿QUIERES EMPEZAR DE UNA MALDITA Y "··$%% VEZ???  
  
Ma: de acuerdo, de acuerdo..no pueden venir aqui y pute··%&/ asi como asi! - no se preocupen, no hay ningun garabato mas en este fic -   
  
Ho: solo empieza!  
  
Ma: okis, muy bien, empecemos con mi fic titulado Aquellos sentimientos y visiones! denle una oportunidad, por fis, leanlo y espero que les guste!   
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
A: sera mejor empezar mientras esta sigue hablando..  
  
Y: si Annita  
  
L: de acuerdo  
  
Ho: lean este fic porque o si no, cierta personita va a enojarse o a responder de otra manera - apuntando a Mayumi nuevamente, esta vez hablando sin parar - haganlo po mi, si??  
  
Todos: - estaban leyendo historietas, diario, libros -  
  
Ho: bueno bueno..empiecen con el Fic  
  
Todos: siii!! - se ponen a leer el fic -   
  
Ho: ¬¬U *pesados*  
  
- Cap1 Conociendose -   
  
Era una mañana comun y corriente. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron dos rostros de dos chicas en sus respectivas habitaciones, despertaron lentamente. Cuando la primera, de pelo celeste-gris. Abrio los ojos, penso para si misma "¿que nuevo habra hoy?"..cerro los ojos no para dormir, si no como si esperara algo..."creo que nada. Otro dia mas solamente". Pero penso muy mal, pues en cuanto volvio a abrir los ojos, entro la otra chica. De pelo rubio oscuro y con lentes.   
  
- Despierta!! hoy iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad -   
  
- otro mas? -   
  
- ¬¬....no..... no iremos a centros comerciales.... -   
  
- entonces? -   
  
- iremos a los lugares a los que no hemos ido -   
  
- *nuevos centros de ropa?* ya veo...- No piensen que esta niña solo pensaba en gastar avaramente el dinero, solo que la otra chica todos los dias se compraba mas y mas ropa, que ya lo sentia como parte de su vida.  
  
- de acuerdo, te quiero vestida y bañada^^ voy a preparar el desayuno. - la chica se va de la pieza   
  
- hable demasiado rapido ¬¬..-  
  
La primera chica, para no dejarlos con "chicas" o "chicos" o "ambas" vamos a decir nombres, la de pelo celeste-gris de nombre Mayumi (N/A: ojojojo, me puse otra identidad!! XD) se levanto de su cama, tomo algo de ropa del armario y salio del cuarto.  
  
Luego de un rato, bajo con un atuendo rojo (N/A: una falda y una chaqueta de aquel mencionado color) hacia la cocina, en donde encontro a la otra con un atuendo muy contrario: un azul marino. Bueno, ella estaba comiendo ya su desayuno.  
  
- ¿cuando te vestiste, Misaki? -   
  
- en un desconocido momento? - ironicamente - o estabas ciega o muy dormida, estaba asi cuando te fui a despertar .   
  
- ¬¬...graciosita...¿a que tu crees que en lo unico que estoy pendiente es en tu aspecto? -   
  
- sesese...solo come rapido para salir -   
  
- de acuerdo - se sienta y empieza a comer.  
  
- bien, termine, ahora me voy!!! - La chica se levanta rapidamente de la mesa.   
  
- He...Hey!!!!! ESPERAME!!!! - Terminando de comer rapidamente su desayuno.  
  
Luego de correr mucho para alcanzar a Misaki. Gana la carrera y empiezan a caminar por unos lugares muy contrario a calles llenas de edificios lujosos y caros. Cuando eran aproximadamente la 1:00 de la tarde estaban caminando por una colina. Mirando las casas de ambos lados, descubrieron una casa muy al estilo japones. La miraron por un buen rato y vieron un cartel que colgaba en la entrada "Pension Asakura". Ambas se miraron y pensaban lo mismo "averiguemos como es vivir asi"...  
  
- Pero antes hagamos unos bolsos!!! - adivinan quien grito eso, no?  
  
- pero sin ropa muy llamativa - Mayumi  
  
- si, podrian sospechar ¬¬ -   
  
- ¬¬U eso mismo, bueno, vamos -   
  
Ambas regresaron rapidamente a su casa, y al volver a esa pension. Llevaban unos bolsos algo grandes. Al llegar tocaron la puerta y una joven de pelo rosado les abrio.  
  
- buenas tardes ¿que desean? -   
  
- deseamos quedarnos aqui un tiempo - Misaki   
  
- tienen habitaciones? - Mayumi  
  
- si, por supuesto ¿cuantas quieren? -   
  
- cuantas? - se miraron.  
  
- una? - Misaki  
  
- hmm... - Mayumi  
  
- dos? -   
  
- dos? - Miraron a la joven -dos!  
  
- de acuerdo, pasen - la joven se quito para dejar pasar a las dos chicas, pero estas se sintieron raras. Tuvieron unas visiones. Muchas luces, movimiento, musica, voces, y dos rostros totalmente desconocidos. Uno - de lo que pudierton notar - de peinado especial y otro de pelo castaño largo.   
  
- sucede algo? - pregunto la joven  
  
- *que rayos fue eso???* nada, no pasa nada ^^ -   
  
- Por cierto, cual es tu nombre? -   
  
- Tamao Tamamura - con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambas chicas entraron seguidas de Tamao quien les dijo "Pasen por aqui" y las guio hacia un comedor, en donde por todas partes habia gente sentada, bueno, no mucha gente, pero si habia gente.   
  
- ¿Quienes son ellas? - pregunto una voz fria.  
  
- Srta. Anna!...ellas son...son...- Volteandose - ¿quienes son?   
  
- ejeje!!! nos olvidamos de presentarnos - se disculpo Misaki - yo soy Misaki Hououji, mucho gusto.  
  
- yo soy Mayumi Takeido (N/A: es lo unico que se me ocurrio, dejenme ser) mucho gusto -   
  
- *sesese* yo soy Anna Kyoyama, mucho gusto - tono normal luego un tono frio - ¿tienen dinero?   
  
- *que pregunta es esa?* si, por supuesto -   
  
- bien, Tamao, llevalas a su habitacion -   
  
- si srta Anna - Dirigiendose a las chicas - siganme por aqui, por favor - Conduciendolas escaleras arriba. Luego de caminar por un pasillo, Tamao les enseña dos puertas - aqui es, la srta Mayumi aqui - abriendo la puerta izquierda -   
  
- wow, si que es grande - entrando en la pieza -   
  
- y la de la srta Misaki es esta - abriendo la puerta derecha -   
  
- tienes razon... - entrando -   
  
- Bueno, pronto se servira la cena - ambas asienten - si quieren bajen a conocer al resto - llendose.  
  
- al..resto? -   
  
- debe ser el resto de las personas que viven aqui -   
  
- ah, bueno, entonces vamos a conocerlos ^^ - ofrecio Mayumi.  
  
- de acuerdo - Ambas bajaron y entraron nuevamente al comedor, donde habian 2 personas mas. La primera que les dirigio la palabra fue un chico de pelo castaño, audifonos naranjas y sonrisa de drogado (N/A: admitanlo, es la pura y ..nada mas que la verdad)  
  
- Hola jijiji Soy Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto ^_^ -   
  
- *errr* Hola ^^u - Saludo Mayumi -   
  
- Hola Yoh -   
  
- jijiji -   
  
- de que tanto te ries?? - dijo el chino entrando -   
  
- Ah? Hola Len -   
  
- hum -   
  
- Presentate con ellas, Len -   
  
- Las mira - ah, Hola...soy el gran Len Tao -   
  
- Hola "Gran" Len Tao - Bromeo Misaki -   
  
- ¿como te atreves? - un poco enojado - al hablarme en ese tono -   
  
- *ni que fuera "Gran" cosa* que tiene? -   
  
- que??? - se retira enfadado -   
  
- *posero* -  
  
- Mira, aqui viene Horo -   
  
- que hay de comer? - acercandose   
  
- jijiji - se rio de nuevo - Tamao aun no termina de hacer la cena.  
  
- rayos - mirando a ambas chicas - Hola yo Soy Horo Horo  
  
- Mucho gusto - respondieron ambas chicas a la vez.  
  
- Bueno, yo me voy a esperar la cena - se retira.  
  
- hmm..¿no se acerca nadie mas? entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlos ^^u jijiji - Dijo Yoh.  
  
- De acuerdo -   
  
- Por mi esta bien -   
  
- Bien, vamos - Ambas chicas siguieron a Yoh que las condujo hasta el patio, donde efectivamente, estaba el resto -   
  
- Hola Yoh - Dijo acercandose un chico de pelo y ojos verdes - Hola - mirando a las chicas - mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel.  
  
- Mucho gusto - volvieron a decir ambas chicas.  
  
- Lyserg?!? Donde estas?!?!? - Decia una chica peliazul -  
  
- ay no....- se da vuelta - ......eeerrr....-  
  
- Ahi estas!!! - avanza rapidamente hacia Lyserg y se le toma del brazo - Hola, mi nombre es Pilika   
  
- ^^ -   
  
- Bueno, vamonos Lyserg - tirandolo del brazo -   
  
- eehhh... nos vemos luego -   
  
- adios Lyserg - se despide Yoh - jijiji....ah, si, una advertencia -   
  
- cual? - pregunto Mayumi -   
  
- tengan cuidado con mi hermano Hao -   
  
- que tiene tu lindo hermanito, Yoh??? - una voz se oyo detras de Yoh -   
  
- Ah! Hao!!! ^^ jijiji - inventando una excusa en su mente - nada...es solo que...eres TU...entiendes? tu -   
  
- ¬¬U tonto -   
  
- ^^u esta bien, pero todos sabemos que eres un fanatico de las mujeres y lo que puedes llegar a hacer con una..por eso les adverti antes de que las engañes! -   
  
- yo??? tu lindo, inocente, amable hermanito hacer eso??...¿¡como puedes decirlo!?  
  
- *hipocrita* - Yoh.  
  
- por mientras - se acerca a ambas chicas - Hola, yo soy Hao Asakura ^^ en realidad, lo que dijo Yoh es solo una mentira mas de el -   
  
- que di--- - no pudo terminar, ya que su hermano le dio un codazo en el estomago - @_@  
  
- ejem, en realidad, EL ES EL MALO DE ESTA PELICULA!! y me hecha la culpa a mi - en voz baja - con el tengan cuidado.  
  
- seguro? - Mayumi  
  
- Segurisimo!...el es un pervertido con Anna. Pobre chica -   
  
- ^^UUU -   
  
- tanto asi, que ya hasta la quiere hacer suya solamente -   
  
- eso es muy intimo y no deberias decirlo - Misaki   
  
- QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HAO ASAKURA?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Llega la fier..ejem, perdon, Anna misma en persona - TECNICA ESPECIAL DE LA SACERDOTIZA ANNA NUMERO 2!!!! - se ve un punto llamado Hao volando por los aires - eso le enseñara....  
  
- @_@ ahhhhhhh....- Hao cae en el cerezo del parque de la esquina de la 5ª calle lejos de la Pension -   
  
- mira mamá, un mono!!! - dijo un niño..Mientras en la pension -   
  
- @_@ maldito...Hao.....-  
  
- no fue muy amable de parte de Hao darte ese codazo -   
  
- nunca....es...amable @__@ -   
  
- ya veo, entonces, al final quien es el malo? -   
  
- ¿¿COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO?? OBVIAMENTE ES ESE HAO! - grito una tigre enfurecida -   
  
- Ambas chicas quedaron estilo "matrix" (es decir, como hechadas hacia tras, a ras de piso) por el GRAN grito de la itako - es....ta....bien? -   
  
- que bueno -   
  
- Bueno, seguimos? -pregunto Yoh recobrandose de pronto y parandose al lado de las chicas aun sorprendidas -   
  
- ^^U de acuerdo -   
  
- bien, ahora sigamos el recorrido en el recorrido por la Pension Asakura, todavia nos queda conocer a uno de mis gra...amigos -   
  
- uno mas? -   
  
- si - Dijo Yoh empezando a caminar seguido de ambas chicas -   
  
- Hola Yoh - dijo una voz de una "dimension desconocida" -   
  
- Hola Manta - Yoh miro el suelo -   
  
- imitandolo - Hola ^^  
  
- Hola, soy Manta Oyamada -   
  
- mucho gusto -   
  
- *que pequeño es* mucho gusto ^^ -   
  
- ahora vamos a conocer la Pension y su interior - Dijo Yoh, a lo que las chicas asintieron, Yoh camino (con ellas tras de el) llegando a la cocina - Esta es la cocina ^^ - Luego volvio a donde estaban - este es el comedor - Luego salio - esto es el patio y mas atras hay un cerezo, jijiji - luego entro y subio las escaleras - este es el pasillo de las habitaciones y al fondo esta el baño - luego se paro frente a una de las habitaciones - aqui duerme Len - en la otra siguiente - esta es la habitacion de Lyserg - en la otra - esta es la de Hao - en otra - esta es de Horo y la siguiente es mia -   
  
- Vaya.... -  
  
- este es el lado de los hombres y entonces este lado es el de las mujeres - (nooo, que gran descumbrimeirnto - me tonteo a mi misma :P)   
  
- Asi es, la primera pieza es de mi Annita -   
  
- desde abajo - no soy TU Annita!!! -   
  
- jijiji ^^u tiene buen oido -   
  
- asi es -   
  
- ya lo creo -   
  
- bueno, la sigueinte es de Tamao...Pilika, luego creo que vienes tu y Misaki -   
  
- Asi es -  
  
- Bueno, eso es todo lo que hay que saber de la Pension -   
  
- Gracias Yoh - dijeron a coro.  
  
- De nada, si me necesitan....-   
  
- desde abajo - YOH A ENTRENAR!!!! -   
  
- con lagrimas estilo cascada - estare entrenando TToTT   
  
CONTINUARA  
  
*Notas Finales*  
  
May: (que horror, soy un mes) Hola a todos nuevamente!!  
  
Mi: Hola! Soy Misaki  
  
May: si, es mi invitada especial ^^  
  
Mi: sip, voy a estar en las notas finales en todos los capitulos.  
  
Y: jijiji....hmm...tengo una queja! (Yoh?? con una queja?? que raro..)  
  
May: si, claro ¿cual?  
  
Y: porque me mandaron a entrenar??  
  
Ho: eres un lloron  
  
Ha: es un debilucho, por eso detesta los entrenamientos  
  
L: ja!!!...patetico!  
  
A: sesese...solo ve a entrenar!  
  
Y: si Annita...-se va a entrenar -   
  
Mi: ^^U oye Mayumi, al parecer no parti llevandome bien con Len  
  
L: *que se traman??*  
  
May: si lo se - en voz baja a Misaki - pero no te preocupes (no me gusta sonar como Yoh, pero) al final todo estara bien entre tu y el  
  
Mi: ya veo.  
  
May: a menos a que no quieras, claro ¬u¬  
  
Mi: claro que quiero!! ò.ó digo, por supuesto ^^  
  
May: -algo asustada - ...esta bien....  
  
Ho: oye aqui yo ni participo!  
  
Ha: por que sera?  
  
L: no tienes nada inteligente que decir!!!  
  
Ho: te estas metiendo conmigo, Len-to!  
  
L: con quien crees que hablas, cabeza de maceta?!?!?!?  
  
Ho: .....hmm....no lo se...quiza no lo se porque ni siquiera eres importante!!  
  
L: QUEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? COMO TE ATREVES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
May: listo listo, ya tuvieron su parte infantil!  
  
Ho y L: INFANTIL??? YOOO?!?!?!?  
  
May: aqui no me viene a gritar nadie!!! ¿¿¿¿ENTENDIDO????  
  
Ho y L: si º-º  
  
May: mas les vale..  
  
Mi: bueno, es hora de despedirnos...  
  
May: tienes razon  
  
Todos: ADIOS!!!  
  
May: no esperen!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
May: y dejen reviews!!! ^_____^ por fis  
  
Todos: ¬¬UU  
  
May: ahora si  
  
Todos: DIOS!!!!! 


End file.
